Sonrie
by E.Y.79
Summary: One-shot de fin de año: ¿Como despedirás el año? ¿Seguirás sonriendo, aun cuando la vida te la ha jugado mal? "Lo que amo de ti es tu sonrisa, no lo olvides" ... -Despidamos este año con una sonrisa...¿Quieres? -Pero, si sonrió... no lo vez -Pero con dolor y amargura... esa no es la gran sonrisa que posees -…


Hola, ¿como estan? Espero bien, algo tarde pero quiero desearles una feliz navidad y buen fin de año.

Aqui traigo este Fic, espero les guste tiene un alrededor de 1928 palabras del texto principal... sin mas por el momento me retiro para que puedan leer, nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes... solo esta historia.

* * *

 **** **Sonríe** **.**

Se desconecto en el momento de oír el disparo, aunque lo que deseaba era moverse su cuerpo no respondía...

Lo siguiente que recuerda era llegar al hospital en la ambulancia, al parecer su novia se había puesto en medio del tiro para protegerle...

Y cuando por fin termino de despedazarse su corazón, que sintió que la vida ya no valía algo, fue cuando el Doctor y padre de quien amaba le abrazo con fuerza; y en un susurro que por no ser que lo dijo en su oído con lagrimas no lo creería...

El año terminaría... este seria el primer año que ella ya no estaría, por sus hermanos e hijas sonreía... mas a solas en su habitación las lagrimas brotaban. Fue difícil pasar la navidad, para todos...

* * *

Llego la noche para despedir el año, todos y todas se reunieron en casa de los Nishikino; quienes trataban de hacer una noche alegre... mas el ambiente no era exactamente así, mas que por algunos niños quienes lograban que sonriesen un poco los adultos.

Una pelimorada se acercaba lentamente a su amiga bajita pelinegra quien sostiene una Copa, la cual estaba desde el balcón que algunas vez perteneció a su esposa...

-Así que aquí estabas Nicochi, los demás se preguntan donde esta...Despidamos este año con una sonrisa...¿Quieres?

-Pero, si sonrió... no lo vez

-Pero con dolor y amargura... esa no es la gran sonrisa que posees

-Nozomi, ¿como estas?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Quieres hablar?

Nozomi es lo que mas quería ya que su amiga desde aquel incidente, desde aquella noche en la Maki había fallecido ella no hablaba con nadie acerca de ello... aun habiendo insistido en mandar las con un Psicólogo, que aun haberlo logrado este decía que no hablaba sobre aquello... Suspiro con resignación al notar que su gran amiga no hablaría y con una sonrisa que reflejaba amor, aunque algo de dolor cambio el tema...

-¿Y Dia y Ruby?

-Bien... aunque Dia es la aun teniendo una actitud similar quería mucho a Maki... se puede decir que esta igual o peor que yo.

-Bueno es una niña todavía, ¿no?

-Lo se...

-Aunque es igual que ustedes dos en algo

-¿Que?

-En no mostrar sus sentimientos, no digo que sea malo... pero has pensado que tal vez eso no es bueno

-Lo se. Ruby es la que sonríe para y por nosotras dos al igual que para sus abuelos

-Oí que no te va bien como Idol

-Me es difícil seguir – menciono con algunas lagrimas.

-Pero no creo que ella les quiera ver así Nicochi- dijo Nozomi mientras le abrazaba.

-Crees que no lo se.-menciono entre llantos.

-Bueno mira la hora falta media hora para el brindis y para que el año acabe, bajemos que todos te esperan.

Esta le salto y antes de dar el paso Nico hablo, apoyada sobre el barandal y viendo al cielo soltó un ultimo suspiro.

-Me escucharas sin interrumpir...

-Claro Nicochi.

-Ese día...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Nico salia de una sesión de fotos de algunos modelos nuevos de la linea de Kotori, aunque esta no se había presentado ya que había tenido que asistir a un evento. Cosa que entristeció un poco Nico ya que hacia algo ya que no le veía y quería hablar con ella...

Cuando termino esto, se dispuso a ir por un café que estaba cerca del lugar, después de recibir su orden se sentó en una de las mesas. Un aniversario mas se acercaba ella y Maki llevaban saliendo después de que Nico se graduara... Aquella relación no era fácil ya que si no fuera por sus amigas habrían roto hace algunos años atrás... Nico tenia ya 29 años y estaba en la cúspide de su carrera a "tan joven edad" según muchos, mas no le importaba era feliz no solo por eso, si no que hacia dos años atrás junto con Maki decidieron adoptar a dos niñas una llamada Dia la cual tenia 8 años y su hermana Ruby quien tenia dos años menos en aquel entonces.

 **Tantas cosas que solo me sacaban una sonrisa era lo que yo pensaba hasta ese momento...**

Llevaba casada con Maki alrededor de 5 años e iban para el sexto, el celular sonó sacando a Nico de sus pensamientos...

 _-Bueno_

 _-Nico-chan, ¿como estas?_

 _-Bien, Honoka ¿y tu?_

 _-Bien... mi representante ¿quiere saber si quieres hacer una presentación conmigo?_

 _-Suena genial._

 _-Lo es, te parece si lo hablamos mañana con mas calma._

 _-Claro, por ahora le mencionare la idea a la mía... de paso revisar el día._

 _-Bien hasta mañana_

 _-¿Oye como te va con Tsubasa?_

 _-Estamos bien, aunque hace una semana salio de viaje y volverá para el otro mes._

 _-No te deprimas._

 _-No lo haré, me saludas a Maki_

 _-Claro_

 _-Bueno me voy que tengo que grabar otra cancion, hasta luego._

 _-Suerte_

Nico termino su café y salio de aquel lugar en dirección al Hospital donde se esposa trabajaba, puso a reproducir algunas pistas que cargaba para ver si podía sacar alguna letra para su próxima canción, caminaba tranquila ya que a esas horas no andaba mucha gente y aunque había quien le reconocía solo le saludaban... mas de un momento a otro todo su mundo se detuvo unos minuto, mas fueron lo suficientes para quitarle algo importante.

Al pasar por uno de los callejones algún jalo de ella hasta arrinconarla, al parecer se había vuelto victima de un robo, con rapidez se quito los auriculares y busco entre sus cosas, mas este se empezaba a poner nervioso con los murmullos que se empezaban a oír y las sirenas de lo que parecía era la policía. Con mano temblorosa saco a mejor vista el arma con la que apuntaba a Nico quien dejo de moverse antes de disparar el hombre se puso una mascara y jalo del gatillo... Nico quería moverse mas su cuerpo no le respondía, ella nunca pensó que algo así no le pasaría... pero estaba sucediendo... cuando se oyó que aquella bala había impactado Nico creyó que era el fin mas no fue así se sentía bien... abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado desde hacia unos segundos.

-¡Maki-chan!...-Grito y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tonta, porque no te mueves...- dijo con dificultad Maki mientras se volteaba, para poco después caer en brazo de Nico.

-Maki, ¿estas bien?

-No te preocupes... todo estará bien, ¿si?- menciono con sonrisa débil.

-Por favor llamen a una ambulancia...-grito Nico con desesperación notoria y lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

-Escucha aplica presiona aquí con esto si...

-Si...

La ambulancia llego y subió a las dos chicas, Nico no dejaba de llorar... Maki por su parte sabia que la herida no le daría mucho si no era tratada en nada, ya que la bala había rosado la arteria cerca del corazón y para llegar era algo, con dificultad dijo lo ultimo antes de caer inconsciente...

-Amor...

-Maki no hables si no gastaras energía...

-Escucha, por favor...

-Si.

-En caso de... que no lo logre...

-No digas eso...

-Solo en caso... Quiero que sepas que te... amo al igual... que a Dia y Ruby... a papa y mama... y lo siento por dejarlas asi... No fue tu culpa ¿entendido?...

 _ **-Yo solo atinaba a asentir...**_

 _ **-Eso fue todo lo que te dijo Nicochi**_

 _ **-No hubo algo mas...fue …**_

-Deja de llorar, me gusta mas tu sonrisa... hace mucho que no te hace llorar, ¿verdad?... lo siento

-…

-Por favor sigue con una sonrisa...

Después de estas ultimas palabras, Maki cayo en un shock hipovolemico, ya que la cantidad de sangre perdida era mucha ya...

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-Oh...

-Creo que no has cumplido tu palabra...

-Y fingir que nada paso...

-Claro que no, mira es mentira que el tiempo se llevara las heridas, mas ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas... claro si uno quiere, no digo que actúes como que esto no sucedió; pero por tu bien y por las personas a tu alrededor que les importas... podrías compartir ese dolor... no eres la única dolida, sus padres, sus hijas y nosotras la extrañamos...

-Lo se...

-Oigan, faltan unos minutos para... lo siento si interrumpo...

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, nos da dos minutos mas...

-No, ya estamos listas...

-¿Quieres un poco de maquillaje?

-Si...

-Toma...

-¿Cuanto tiempo queda?

-Unos 10 minutos...

-Estaré lista en unos 3, me pueden esperar afuera, por favor.

-Claro...

Contestaron ambas chicas quienes quedaron en shock, ya que su amiga volvió a sonreír. Afuera Nozomi y Honoka estaban felices de poder conseguir lo que había pedido su amiga... ya que antes de morir había pedido hablar con Nozomi para conseguir lo que parecería imposible. Mas por fin en meses y antes de acabar aquel año lo logro.

Mientras adentro Nico estaba por salir cuando vio en una de las paredes escrito las iniciales de su nombre y el de Maki bajo un paraguas con las palabras _**"Te amare por siempre" y "Tu sonrisa ilumina mi camino gracias, por escoger a esta tonta"**_ , a lo que simplemente sonrió al recordar eso momentos que habian vivido...

Pasado los dos minutos salio Nico quien tira los ojos algo rojos pero con una sonrisa mas que sincera... mientras bajaban los escalones Nozomi dijo las ultimas palabras acerca de aquello esa noche con un susurro...

-Nicochi ella esta feliz viéndolas... así que por ella, ellas -dijo al señalas a las niñas- por ti y por todos muestra esa sonrisa que Maki siempre amo... y no dejes que ellas sufran, por si solas como ustedes.

-Nozomi...

Volteo a verle pero cuando se dio cuenta esta ya estaba a lado de Eli y antes de poder hablarle dos niñas se les acercaron...

* * *

-Mami, Dia anda de gruñona...

-Si ¿y?... ¿por que estamos celebrando?

-Por que... buena pregunta, quieres una respuesta

-Si...

-Bueno -Nico se agacho y abrazo a ambas y les susurro al oído- por que a ella le encantaban estas fechas por algo, por la alegría que ustedes nos dan a ambas... por que aun con su corto tiempo ella siempre estaba para esos momentos importantes... así que despidamos este año e iniciamos el siguiente con una gran sonrisa para ella, ¿si? -Pregunto mientras les soltaba del abrazo.

-Nico, toma... niñas toen un poco de leche para brindar...

-Gracias, señora...

-A ti por ser parte de esta familia. Y por volver a sonreir...

-Jeje

-Mami, abuela...-dijo Dia, mientras tiraba de sus vestidos.

-Si, cariño...-Pregunto con curiosidad Nico.

-¿Que es Dia?

-Quiero ser como mami, quiero ser doctora...-Menciono con mirada segura.

-Segura, cariño...

*asentir*

-A tu abuelo lo hara feliz, pero esperemos un poco mas para escoger si...

-Pero...-Siendo interrumpido por la cuenta regresiva que empezaron a hacer los demás presentes.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

Gritaron todos los presentes mientras chocaban sus copas.

-Feliz año nuevo... cariño tienes unos años mas que vivir para decidir que ser, pero si para ese entonces sigues segura, cuenta con nuestro apoyo –Dijo la señora Nishikino, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña- Bueno, voy con el abuelo... la cena ya esta servida, no tarden.

-Dia, cariño tiene razón... por ahora sonriamos y pasemos a comer.

-Bien

-Ruby...

-Estoy feliz mami...

-¿Porque?

-sus sonrisa son brillantes de nuevo...

-Que cosas dices, voy a tener que alejarte de tu Tía Nozomi ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **a little more (un poco mas)...**_

En la casa Nishikino se llevaba acabo la celebración de la graduación de Dia quien a los 23 acababa de certificarse como Medico y que pronto seria la encargada del Hospital de la familia... por su parte Ruby se dedico a la farándula de la actuación.

En una de los sofás se hallaba hablando Nico junto con la madre de su querida maki quien hacia mucho les había dejado, aunque interrumpieron su conversación al oír la pelea que armaban ambas hermanas...

-Para no ser de sangre, se parecen mucho a ustedes...

-Parece que no, nos equivocamos al escoger. Hay que ir a detenerles.

-Si.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado... no lo olviden aunque parezca oscuro a nuestro alrededor, si permitimos que se apodere de nosotros _**Perderemos**_ , no estamos solos ya sea nuestra familia, amigos o bien ese conocido o tal vez no le has dado oportunidad, siempre habrá alguien en quien apoyarnos... no es muy recomendable sufrir solos...

Por cierto si alguien le algunas de mis otras dos historias, si planeo subir pero por falta de tiempo y de ideas me he retrasado, mas hago lo mejor que puedo para terminarlos... no es fácil y mas considerando el ultimo lió que metí... pero lo hecho, hecho esta... esperen unos días mas.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Bay.


End file.
